


tomorrow's just another day

by nasaflower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer Camp, This Is STUPID, Volleyball, i love my kids, klance, rosa/rosie is lance's sister because i started this before s5, this took me 5ever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaflower/pseuds/nasaflower
Summary: the klance summer camp au no one asked for





	tomorrow's just another day

**Author's Note:**

> title is from don't cry, 2020 by COIN !
> 
> enjoy this silly thing i wrote because i wanted a summer camp au

“Blue cabin! Blue cabin over here!”  
“Lance, stop being so loud!”  
“The kids need to know where I am!”  
“You’re holding a sign! And they’re right here!”  
“Blue cabin!” Lance yelled, ignoring Keith altogether.  
“Ugh,” Keith groaned. “Red cabin over here!” He yelled at a more acceptable volume. Lance rolled his eyes. Hunk and Pidge stood next to them with hand-drawn signs reading Yellow Cabin and Green Cabin respectively. Shiro and Allura were next to them, with pink and black cabin signs.  
“Hi Lance!” A girl yelled, walking up to Lance and hugging his waist. He grinned.  
“Hey, Rosie! I’m glad you’re in the blue cabin! How was the ride?”  
“Fun! I made a friend!” Rosie said excitedly, pointing to a small girl with blue hair. “Her name is Alice,” Rosie said, pointing, and Alice waved shyly. Alice was wearing a red wristband (The counselors had passed them out to the kids so they’d know there cabin,) and so Keith waved her over.  
“Welcome to the red cabin,” he said to the group of 10-12 year olds gathered around him. They all looked up at him, some smiling, some looking nervous. “Is that all the kids?” Keith shouted to Shiro, and he nodded.  
“Alright Lions,” Allura said loudly, so they all could hear her. It took a moment for the kids to quiet down, and then she spoke. “Welcome to Camp Altea! I hope you all have a wonderful time! If you’ll all please follow your camp counselors back to your cabins, they’ll take you all on a little tour after you unpack and then we’ll all meet at the amphitheater in an hour for orientation!”  
“Alrighty kids, let’s get going!” Lance said, and the kids followed him toward the blue cabin, which was next to the red cabin. Keith led his kids to their cabin, reminding them to stay close so they wouldn’t mix with the other kids streaming around them. Once they were inside the cabin, he let the kids pick bunks before he introduced himself.  
“I’m Keith, your counselor. If you need anything, you ask me. People tell me I look grumpy, but don't be scared of me. I’m here to help and make sure you all have fun.” A couple of the kids seemed less nervous, now. “Have you all picked your bunks?”  
“Yeah,” said the kids.  
“Okay, let’s go around and say our names so we all know each other.” He pointed to Alice. “You start.”  
“I’m Alice,” she said quietly. Keith nodded and pointed to the next kid. He was Oliver, then there was Jamie and Luke and Simon and Anna and Bea and Nicole and Trevor and Jude. When they were done, Keith led them out of the cabin and on a tour of the camp. They went past the pavilion where the kids said hi to Coran (the cook), the lake, the volleyball courts, the edge of the forest where the hiking trails were, and finally the amphitheater, where they all sat down. The yellow cabin showed up, with the green, blue, black and pink cabins not far behind. Once all the kids and counselors were seated, Allura got up on the wooden stage.  
“Hi guys! I’m sure you all want to get into the fun stuff, but first we have to go over some rules. Curfew is at 10, so you cannot be out of your cabins after that. You may not go into the woods without your counselor. Your counselor will be going to all activities with you, so it’s best to stick with them. They’re here to help.”  
“I should also explain the contest. Each cabin will get points for winning games, completing activities, excetera. Have any of you read Harry Potter?”  
There was a spatter of cheers and raised hands from the kids.  
“It’s like the House Cup, but we’ll all have an equal chance to win, not just Gryffindor,” Allura said with a wink, and a couple kids laughed.  
“The winner will receive a special prize at the end of the summer,” Allura said, and Keith saw Lance catch his eye from the other side of the amphitheater.  
“You’re going down,” Lance mouthed, and Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Shiro is going to explain the schedule today,” Allura said, and then Shiro got up on stage.  
“Who’s excited to be here?” Shiro asked animatedly, and the kids clapped and cheered.  
“Today we’re going to start our first activity, which will be canoeing! Counselors, you can pick up life jackets for your kids at the shed by the lake. Everyone needs to go change into their swimsuits. After canoeing, we’ll head back to the main pavilion for dinner! Then we’ll have freetime until bed. Counselors, meet at the lake with your cabins in 30 minutes!”  
The kids filed out of the amphitheater, and Keith pointed the kids to the small bathrooms in their cabins before ducking into his small room to change. The cabin had one floor, 6 bunks on each wall. Because there were only 10 kids in the red cabin, there were two empty bunks. At the back of the room, there were two bathrooms, and a small room meant for the counselors. There were showers in the camp, but they were near the pavilion by the main bathrooms. There was a separate shower building for the counselors. In the cabin, there was also a back door in addition to the front door. Keith thought the cabins were quite nice, even covered in red lion print decorations.  
After the kids were all changed, they grabbed towels and headed to the lake. Keith pulled out 11 life jackets, and helped all the kids put them on before buckling his own. The blue, pink, and black cabins were already there.  
“Hey red cabin, ready to lose?” a boy yelled, scrunching up his large features. Lance cackled.  
“You’ve made the kids a part of your ridiculous competition?” Keith asked, and Lance frowned.  
“C’mon, it’s friendly competition! It’s healthy!” A few of the blue lions nodded enthusiastically. Keith turned to look at the red lions, and sharing a mischievous grin with the kids, turned back to Lance.  
“You’re going down,” Keith said, and the red lions cheered. Lance laughed delightedly, and then Shiro interrupted to explain the rules for canoeing. When he was done, and all the kids (and counselors) had life jackets, they separated and got into canoes. Keith was in a canoe with the younger kids, while the older ones had their own. The first few minutes were spent figuring out how to maneuver, and then Allura instructed them, from her canoe, to head back to shore to start races.  
“See those buoys? Those are the finish line,” Allura said, pointing to the bobbing objects out on the lake. The cabin’s lined up side by side. “Shiro, will you do a countdown?” Allura asked, and Shiro nodded.  
“Ready? Three, two, one!” Shiro yelled, and then they were off, paddling rapidly. The kids were yelling excitedly. Shiro was chanting, “Let’s go black lions! Let’s go black lions!” Lance was laughing.  
The red and blue canoes were neck and neck, pulling ahead of the rest of the group. Keith glanced to the side in between paddles, and was met with a grinning Lance.  
“Blue forever,” Lance said, and Keith scowled and paddled faster. The kids in his canoe, Jude and Trevor, laughed and waved to the kids in the blue canoe. The finish line approached and Lance let out a yell of victory as their canoe passed it, barely ahead of Keith.  
“Woo!” Lance yelled.  
“Blue forever!” One of the kids yelled. Keith laughed, and then reached down into the water. Lance shrieked in surprise as he got a handful of lake water to the face.  
“Keith!” He yelled as Keith laughed, paddling away as fast as possible. Lance tried to throw some water his way, but he was already too far. “Sore loser!” Lance yelled, paddling toward Keith’s canoe as fast as possible. This time, Keith’s entire back was splashed by water. Slowly, Keith turned.  
“You’ll regret that,” he said, and then Lance was being bombarded with water. The kids in the canoe behind him were laughing loudly. Lance tried to fight back, but he leaned too far and before he could stop it, their canoe was tipping and the kid’s laughs turned into shrieks as they tumbled into the water.  
“Oh shit,” Keith said under his breath. Lance sputtered as he resurfaced. He checked on the kids, who were fine, and then he glared at Keith.  
“Keith,” Lance said loudly, “you’ll regret that!”  
Keith barely had a moment to react before Lance placed his hands on the bottom of their canoe and tipped it. When they resurfaced, all of the kids were laughing.  
“I didn’t even tip your canoe! You did that yourself!”  
“You started the splashing, though!”  
“Come back, you guys!” Allura yelled from her canoe, though Keith could tell she was trying not to laugh. They righted the canoes and helped the kids back into them, finally climbing up themselves. They argued the whole time.  
Back on shore, Allura congratulated everyone on their great canoeing, and then turned to the red and blue cabins. “Let’s try to not have anyone else tip over this summer,” she said, and Lance frowned at Keith before beaming at his cabin. Keith gave his kids high fives after returning Lance’s glare. They were all soaked, Lance’s hair sticking to his forehead and Keith’s dripping on the nape of his neck.  
“Dinner will be in an hour, so get showered and ready,” Allura said.  
“Coran won’t feed you if you smell like the lake,” Pidge informed the green lions, and they looked slightly scared.  
“Pidge is joking!” Hunk said quickly. Pidge smirked. 

Dinner was delicious. Though the cabins slept separately, they were all allowed to sit wherever during meals. Keith sat down next to Oliver and Alice, who was sitting next to Rosie. Lance was on her other side.  
“I think a rematch is required,” Keith said to Lance, who smirked.  
“Eager to lose again, Kogane?”  
“Eager to fall again, Mcclain?”  
“Oh shut up, that was your fault!”  
“How was that my fault, Lance? You tipped it yourself!”  
“I’m blaming it on you. Our fun rivalry is now a real rivalry.”  
“Okay, sure, whatever you say,” Keith said, and Lance frowned more before stuffing his mouth with food. 

Keith didn’t realize how much free time there would be. While the kids did crafts or played tag or took naps, Keith often talked to the other counselors in the main pavilion, or pestered Coran for food in the kitchens. However, there were still plenty of activities going on around camp, and Keith enjoyed all of them.  
Today it was volleyball. Keith explained to the red lions for the fifth time the correct way to bump, and Pidge was on the other side of the net showing the green lions how to set. On the other court next to them, Hunk was tossing a volleyball for the kids to hit back over the net while Lance cheered from the sidelines.  
Keith watched as Lance joined the rally, hitting the ball back and forth as Hunk returned it.  
“The counselors should play a game!” One of the green lion kids yelled, rather loudly. Hunk and Lance looked over to Pidge and Keith and grinned.  
“Oh, let’s go,” Lance said, hitting the volleyball into Hunk’s hand one more time.  
“I’ll get Allura and Shiro,” Pidge said, and ran off to find the black and pink lion groups, who were doing crafts. In a few minutes, Pidge returned with Shiro and Allura and all their kids in tow. The counselors split into teams (Yellow, black and pink vs. Blue, red and green) and the kids moved off the court and sat in the grass around it.  
Lance served first, and Keith was impressed by how good his serve was. He got two aces before Hunk returned it, and then they got a proper volley going. Allura was really good at this, way too good, and Shiro was in the sand most of the time, diving and leaping for the ball.  
Pidge was quick, but her height was a disadvantage. Also, Keith and Lance yelled at each other the whole time. Needless to say, Hunk, Allura and Shiro destroyed them. The yellow, pink and black lions cheered loudly from the sidelines. The other cabins groaned.  
“God,” Lance said, breathing hard. “We sucked.”  
“Maybe because you two can’t work together,” Pidge said, and Keith rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not my fault. He’s being difficult on purpose,” Keith said. Lance gasped.  
“I am not! You’re the one telling me what to do!”  
“I’m merely suggesting moves that would have helped us win!”  
“Okay, guys. We can do a rematch sometime and maybe you’ll work as a better team,” Shiro said through the net. Lance scowled, but looked less angry when Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. Keith was frustrated, but felt a little better when the red lions gave him high fives and told him he did great. 

A couple days later, all of the lions and counselors were gathered in the main pavilion.  
“Hello everyone!” Coran said, a huge grin nearly hidden by his mustache. Keith watched as Luke and Simon put fingers over their lips to imitate his mustache. “Today we’re going to have a little competition. Who’s ready?”  
There were scattered cheers and intense “woots” from the counselors and kids.  
“We’re going to be baking cakes! I will be the judge. For the sake of the contest, we will pair up. The red and blue cabins will be together, the yellow and green cabins, and then the pink and black cabins. Which ever group wins will be awarded equal points! May the best cake win!”  
Keith and Lance tossed scowls at each other, but gathered all the supplies they’d need and brought them back to the gathered kids.  
“Okay. We’ve got vanilla batter. I’m thinking we do red frosting,” Keith said, and Lance scoffed.  
“Uh, blue frosting is a must.”  
“How about we do purple? We’re supposed to be working together,” said Rosie, interrupting, and Lance looked down at her with a small smile.  
“You’re right, Rosie,” Lance said.  
“I like her more than you,” Keith said, and gave her a high five.  
“Hah!” Rosie said, and Keith laughed as Lance pouted. They let the kids do most of the work, mixing batter and cracking eggs and dripping food coloring into bowls of frosting. Lance had been helping Arthur, a boy in his cabin, pour the batter into a pan when he let out a groan.  
“It’s all over me!” Lance said, gesturing to the batter splattering his shirt. Keith, who had been mixing the frosting into a light purple color, reached over and placed a dollop of frosting onto Lance’s nose.  
“Hey!” Lance said, before grabbing his own tub of frosting and rubbing a whole handful on Keith’s face.  
“Oh, it’s on,” Keith said, and then he was shoving his own handful of frosting into Lance’s face. Their kids were clapping and laughing as Keith got frosting in his ear and Lance got frosting in his mouth and then Coran was at their shoulders. The boys froze.  
“This is most definitely not proper baking etiquette,” Coran said, and Keith and Lance apologized quickly.  
“You better make more frosting quick, time is almost up,” Coran said with a wink, and Keith and Lance nodded. The man didn’t seem like he should be scary, but they didn’t want to get on his bad side.  
There was a moment of silence, and then Keith and Lance were laughing.  
“You look like a grape threw up all over you,” Lance said, and Keith snorted.  
“I could say the same about you,” Keith said, gesturing to Lance’s frosting-filled hair.  
“This is your fault,” Lance said, but with no malice. Keith leaned forward and dragged a finger through the frosting on Lance’s face, before putting it into his mouth. Lance scoffed, but his cheeks were warm.  
“Tasty mistakes, though,” Keith said, and then he was helping Alice and Rosie spread the new frosting over the cake. Lance chuckled and turned to help the other kids clean up.  
The green and yellow cabins won, which didn’t come as a surprise.  
“Hunk is the best baker around,” Lance said around his mouthful of cake.  
“I don’t know, I think our cake was pretty good,” Keith said.  
“Maybe it needed more frosting,” Lance said with a wink.  
“We should have just taken some out of your hair,” Keith said, and there was a chorus of “Ew’s” from the kids.  
“You two should go clean up,” Allura said, coming over and stealing a bite of cake off of Lance’s plate. “I’ll keep an eye on your lions.”  
“Thanks, Allura,” Lance said, and then they were standing and walking toward their cabins to grab their things. Keith walked out of his cabin at the same time as Lance, and they walked to the shower building together. Keith realized that he didn’t actually mind spending time with Lance like this, as annoying as he could be. It was kind of, god forbid, fun.  
They walked into the shower building and Lance took the stall closest to the wall, so Keith took one two away from him. He showered off, mildly watching the frosting fall down and dissolve on the shower floor. After a few minutes, Keith let out a laugh because Lance was singing. Very loudly.  
“Hey, doesn’t Whitney Houston sing that song?” Keith asked over the sound of the showers.  
“Yeah!” Lance said, and Keith could picture the grin on his face.  
“Then you should let her sing it,” Keith said, and Lance let out a sound of shock.  
“Rude!”  
Keith turned his shower off and stepped out in his towel, laughing and not gracing Lance with a response. He heard Lance’s shower turn off as he was pulling his pants on. Keith realized he should have probably been expecting to see Lance in only a towel, but it took him by surprise anyway. Lance was tanned as hell, and looked damn good with water dripping down his torso, thought Keith mutedly. Sure, Keith thought Lance was hot, he wasn’t blind. But he felt a little angry at himself for blatantly checking him out. This was Lance. Annoying, competitive Lance. Lance, who was now dropping his towel and holy shit Keith had to stop staring.  
Keith turned around as the towel dropped, trying to get a hold on his thoughts. He pulled on his shirt quickly, and with a quick “See ya,” muttered to Lance, he left the showers.  
Not okay. Not okay at all. Keith returned to the pavilion after dropping his frosting covered clothes off, and Lance wasn’t far behind him. Keith hoped the smile he sent his way wasn’t too forced. 

Okay, so Keith didn’t mind spending time with Lance. In fact, he felt himself sort of wishing he’d get paired with the blue cabin anytime they did group activities, and fighting off the disappointment when they didn’t get put together. However, today they got paired for the arts and crafts activity. Keith was content to help the kids pick colors (they were painting) and brainstorm ideas, but Lance insisted he paint something. Grudgingly, he found and empty canvas and painted a simple hippo with a red background. Lance giggled when he saw it, but told Keith it was good. Keith tried to hide his blush and brush off the compliment. When he saw Lance’s painting, the lake at the camp and reflections of trees on its surface, he punched him on the arm.  
“This is so good,” Keith said, and Lance turned away, red-faced.  
“Thanks,” he said. Keith looked up to notice Lance had rubbed red paint across his forehead, and he let out a snort.  
“What?” Lance asked, and Keith pointed to his forehead.  
“You’ve got a little something,” Keith said, and Lance rubbed at the paint, but it had already dried. “Here,” Keith said, dipping his finger into a can of blue paint and painting a blue stripe across his own forehead, “Now we match.”  
“Okay, Simba,” Lance said, but he was blushing nearly as red as the paint on his forehead. 

Pidge pulled them aside that night at dinner.  
“Skinny dipping, the lake, tonight.”  
“Aw hell yeah!” Lance said, and Keith smirked.  
“Really, Pidge, I thought we’d skinny dip in the sinks.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Keith. Coran offered to walk around and make sure the kids are okay while we’re gone.”  
“All of the counselors are going?” Lance asked, and Pidge nodded.  
“It’s gonna be such movie bullshit but it’ll be fun. See you guys tonight,” they said, and Keith and Lance bid them goodbye.  
“This is gonna be fun as hell,” Lance said as they walked back to sit down.  
“I don’t know. Skinny dipping isn’t my thing.” Keith said.  
“Have you ever gone?”  
“...No.”  
“Then you don’t know! Maybe you’ll love it.”  
“How could getting naked in a freezing lake be fun?”  
“Because, Keith. It’s a sense of danger, also a look back at being a Terrible Teen Making Terrible Decisions.”  
“You just admitted it’s a terrible decision.”  
“Shush, Keith,” Lance said, pressing his finger to Keith’s lips. Keith sputtered. “It’ll be fun.”  
“But—”  
“I want you to come, Keith. Please?” Lance asked, with a small smile, and Keith sighed.  
“Fine. But I swear if I get leeches or some shit it’s gonna be your fault.” 

Keith didn’t know why he agreed to this. Oh wait, yeah he did. It was Lance’s fault. It was always Lance’s fault. Here he was, in cold ass water trying to fight off a boner because of Lance, standing on the dock being all tanned and beautiful. Keith leaned away as he jumped into the water. Hunk and Pidge were a bit away, splashing each other heavily. Shiro and Allura floated nearby, talking calmly despite their blushes. Lance resurfaced next to Keith, grinning ear to ear.  
“Marco!” Pidge yelled suddenly, making Keith jump, and by reflex each and every one of them yelled “Polo!” And so a game of marco polo started, which gave Keith a distraction from Lance. Except, of course, when Lance was it.  
“Marco,” Lance yelled.  
“Polo,” they all replied, but Keith was closer. Lance turned toward his voice, kicking his way toward him, and Keith tried quickly to swim away.  
“Marco!”  
“Polo,” Keith said, and Lance was close enough to Keith to know it was him. Keith could see the grin on Lance’s face even in the darkness.  
“Marco,” Lance said, and Keith knew he was screwed. He couldn’t swim fast enough.  
“Polo,” he said, defeated, and Lance swam up to him before grabbing him by the shoulders.  
“Marco,” Lance said quietly.  
“Polo?” Keith said, hoping and praying to drown because here was Lance, really close to him, his fingers on Keith’s shoulders. Oh, also, he was naked.  
“Marco,” Lance said again.  
“Lance. You’re touching me. You’ve tagged me. I lose.”  
“Oh,” was all Lance said, but he didn’t move. Keith probably was dying. He couldn’t breathe. Lance slowly opened his eyes, blue as the lake. Keith was definitely dying.  
“Hey, losers. Are we still playing?” Pidge yelled, and Lance leaned away from Keith.  
“Yeah, I tagged Keith!” Lance yelled back, and Keith let out a breath. Allura laughed from across the lake.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you did…” she said, and Lance sputtered. Hunk and Shiro chuckled. Keith shook his head and swam to the shore, sitting himself halfway in the water. He wasn’t too modest, but didn’t feel exactly comfortable lounging naked on the beach. He only got all the way out when Allura said they should probably head back, so they weren’t all too tired tomorrow. He purposely did not look Lance’s way as they put their clothes back on before showering off and heading to bed. 

A couple days later, they held the rematch for their volleyball game. The kids gathered the court and they split into the same teams as last time. Immediately, Hunk, Shiro and Allura pulled ahead. However, Pidge, Lance and Keith had significantly improved their skills (through practice and less fighting) and so the game was actually very matched.  
“Game point!” Hunk yelled, about to serve it. It was a high serve, in the middle of the court.  
“Got it!” Lance and Keith both yelled, and promptly crashed into each other as the ball fell to the ground. Keith barely heard Hunk, Shiro and Allura (along with their kids) cheer because he was on the ground with Lance on top of him. Holy shit. Lance. On top of him.  
“I guess we missed the ball,” Lance said, cheeks pink, and Keith managed a smile.  
“I guess,” Keith said, strangled because Lance’s thighs were on either side of his hips and his mind was not forming complete sentences. Lance wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t Lance moving?  
“Hey, we lost,” Pidge said.  
“Shit,” Keith said.  
“Hey uh, the kids are watching,” Hunk said awkwardly from across the net.  
“Shit,” Lance said, and climbed off of Keith with a red face. He held out a hand to help him up and Keith took it, trying not to focus on the feeling of Lance’s hand in his for too long.  
“You guys aren’t very good at volleyball,” the blue and red lions told Keith and Lance, which made them laugh.  
“You’re right, sorry guys. We let the blue and red cabins down,” Lance said, hanging his head in false remorse. Keith patted his back in false sympathy. The kids chuckled, not really caring whether they won or not.  
“It’s okay,” Alice said. “You guys are good at other things.”  
“Like falling in the lake!”  
“And fighting!”  
“And making each other laugh!”  
This particular suggestion caused Keith’s face to warm. Lance chuckled.  
“Thanks, guys. You’re all very sweet.”  
“What do you say we have a red versus blue game?” Keith suggested, and the kids cheered as they moved onto the court. At the end of the game, there was a bit of confusion about who had won.  
“Who cares,” said one of the kids. “It was fun.”  
“The purple cabin won,” Lance said, and Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

This game of tag was going to kill Keith. It was hot, too hot, and he was running around in a forest with a million kids. Finally someone suggested they play hide and seek instead, which was a wonderful suggestion because that had a lot less running. Rosie was chosen to be it, and she sat on a log and counted loudly as kids and counselors scattered through the trees.  
Keith, figuring he was far enough away, ducked behind a tree only to find Lance already there.  
“Hey, this is my hiding spot!” He whispered, and Keith rolled his eyes. Just then, he heard Rosie yell which meant that she was going to come start seeking, so he jumped behind Lance and the tree.  
“Sorry. Can’t get caught,” Keith said, breathing kind of hard because it was still very hot outside. He had already pulled his hair up in a pony tail, but it wasn’t helping much.  
“You’re going to get me caught!” Lance said, with his back against the tree.  
“We’re both going to get caught if you keep talking!” Keith said, putting a finger to Lance’s mouth. Lance’s eyes widened. When he decided Lance would be quiet, he moved to remove his finger but Lance caught his wrist. Keith looked up at Lance.  
“What--” Keith went to ask, but was interrupted by Lance surging forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Keith couldn’t move. Keith couldn’t breathe. Lance backed up.  
“Woah. Sorry. Did I read this situation wrong?” Lance asked, worrying his lip in between his teeth. Keith found his voice.  
“Absolutely not,” Keith said, and then he was kissing Lance again, pushing him back against the tree. Lance made a strangled noise but kissed back with vigor, pushing his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith returned the enthusiasm, his hand fisted in the front of Lance’s shirt. Lance ran his hands down Keith’s sides, and Keith used his other hand to grip the back of Lance’s neck.  
“You’re really hot,” Lance murmured against his mouth.  
“Yeah, it’s fucking 90 degrees,” Keith replied, kissing him again.  
“No, I mean, you’re hot. And I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”  
“Oh. God, same,” Keith said, and then they were kissing again, quick and heavy. That is, before a quiet noise made them break apart and look to their left. Rosie was standing there, grinning.  
“Rosie! Holy shit. Please, por favor, don’t tell anyone about this. Ahh. Holy shit.” Lance blurted out. Keith put his face in his hands.  
“Chill, Lance. I won’t. We all know you guys like each other anyway,” Rosie said, and then walked away. “Oh, also, I found you guys, you’re out,” she said over her shoulder. Keith and Lance looked at each other, and then at Keith’s hand still clenching Lance’s shirt. They exploded into laughter, Keith leaning against Lance.  
“Tonight,” Lance said, and Keith looked up at him. “Meet me at the showers.”  
“Oh,” Keith said, grinning. “Okay.” Lance winked at him, pressed one more kiss to his lips, and then walked back toward the pavilion. Keith took a moment to breathe, and then followed. Pidge and Allura gave them a Look when they walked out of the forest together, but Keith couldn’t be bothered to care. 

That night, Keith made his way to the showers. He was nervous, which was stupid, but he was. Lance wasn’t there when he got there, so he sat down on one of the benches in front of the mirrors and waited. A few minutes later, Lance entered, shutting the door behind him. When his eyes landed on Keith, he grinned.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” Lance said, and Keith laughed.  
“Lance, you invited me here,” Keith replied. Lance smiled wider, walking toward Keith. When he reached the bench, he leaned down and kissed Keith softly.  
“I’m glad you came.”  
“Of course I did,” Keith said. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.” Keith reached up and wound his arms around Lance’s neck, and pulled him down to press a longer kiss to his lips. Lance sighed into his mouth, and Keith deepened the kiss, threading his fingertips through the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck. Lance grinned into the kiss and moved his legs up to kneel on the bench, straddling Keith.  
“Is this okay?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded enthusiastically before pressing one hand to the small of Lance’s back and using the other to pull Lance’s mouth back toward him again. Their lips moved together quickly, breath and spit mixing.  
“God,” Lance said, running his hands through Keith’s hair. “Your mullet is hot.”  
“It’s not a mullet,” Keith said indignantly.  
“Whatever you say, buddy.”  
“Don’t call me buddy when we’re making out,” Keith said.  
“Can I call you buddy while we’re doing this?” Lance said, and then angled his hips down and grinded on Keith’s lap.  
“Fuck,” Keith said. “Don’t call me buddy ever, but please do that again right this second.” Lance complied, grinding down onto Keith again, who let out a quiet moan. Lance nudged Keith’s chin up and moved his kisses down his neck, licking and biting and drawing quiet noises from Keith. Keith moved his hands to the hem of Lance’s shirt, who got the memo and ripped it off. Keith followed suit, and then his mouth was on Lance’s chest and taking one of his nipples in his mouth.  
“Shit,” Lance said, clutching at Keith’s shoulder. Lance was still grinding down on Keith, pressing their lengths together in wonderful friction.  
“Lance, Lance, pants off, now,” Keith said, brain apparently unable to form sentences. Luckily, Lance understood and stood back to drop his pants to the floor. Keith did the same, lifting his hips to slide his pants off and to the floor. Now they were only in underwear, and Keith thought he might die. He expected Lance to climb back on top of him, but instead Lance dropped to his knees.  
“Oh. Oh,” Keith said as Lance ran his hands up Keith’s thighs. Keith moaned as Lance sucked small hickies onto the insides of his thighs before mouthing his way across Keith’s cock through his underwear. “Shit,” Keith said, and he quickly lifted his hips and pulled his underwear off. Lance seemed shocked for a moment, and then he jumped to action, taking Keith’s dick into his mouth. He licked up and down the length, the underside, and mouthed his way around Keith’s balls.  
“Holy shit, Lance,” Keith said, and Lance responded by taking Keith’s whole cock down his throat. Keith’s hips jumped, and when Lance made an appreciative noise, Keith began thrusting into Lance’s mouth. Tears formed at Lance’s eyes but he continued to suck. Keith threaded a hand through Lance’s hair and groaned, picking up his pace.  
“Lance, Lance, I’m going to--” Keith said but Lance didn’ t remove his mouth, only sucked once, hard, and then Keith was coming in his mouth. Lance swallowed it all, and grinned up at Keith as he came down from his orgasm. Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth, and then pulled him up to sit on the bench next to Keith. He could see Lance’s bulge, hard and leaking through his underwear. Keith kissed his way down Lance’s chest and placed his hands on Lance’s waistband. Lance let him pull his underwear off and place a hand around his cock, which was nearly throbbing.  
Keith began to jerk Lance off, relishing in the soft pants and grunts Lance made.  
“You’re so gorgeous,” Keith said, pumping his over Lance’s dick. It didn’t take long before Lance’s movements became erratic, moving quickly and fucking into Keith’s fist. Keith brought Lance’s face towards his and captured his mouth with his own, still jerking Lance off until Lance moaned loudly into Keith’s mouth and came in his hand.  
“Fuck,” Lance said, after a moment. Keith nodded.  
“Guess we can shower now?” Keith suggested, and Lance grinned.  
“We better save water and shower together,” he said, standing and holding a hand out for Keith.  
“We just got off together. You don’t need to use cheesy lines to get me to shower with you,” Keith said, huffing.  
“God, this is going to be a fun summer,” Lance said, pulling Keith into a shower stall and kissing him softly.  
“We’re going to have to hide this from all the kids, you know. No PDA.”  
“I like a challenge,” Lance said as he turned the shower on, and Keith couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
